Hibiki Toudou
Hibiki Toudou is a member of the boy-band group, Callings. Although he is admired by many as a genius, he in fact practices alone in his secret place in order to improve himself. This fact is a secret shared only with Rizumu, who he holds passionate feelings for, and later marries. He is Kanon Toudou's elder brother and is often the object of rivalry between Kanon and Rizumu because of that. He is part of the idol group Callings together with Shou and Wataru. Personality Cool, calm and collected, Hibiki is the sort of person you would turn to in order to defuse a heated situation. Hibiki's passivity balances out the hot-bloodedness of Shou and playfulness of Wataru, his fellow teammates in Callings. He is shown to be quite the romantic, often flirting with his love interest, Rizumu, although it is shown that he can be very serious when it comes to Prism Shows. Hibiki also cares deeply for his younger sister Kanon, but he easily grows exasperated when it comes to her and Rizumu being at odds with each other. Appearance In Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream, Hibiki had short, navy blue hair and light brown eyes. In Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future, Hibiki grew his hair out, which resulted in a messier hairdo as part of his new appearance. Role in the Plot In the beginning, Hibiki only showed up when Callings was around, but ever since he got to know Rizumu, he appeared many times to flirt with her, making her blush every time. His role got more important when it was revealed that he is the older brother of Kanon Toudou, a rival of MARs. He remained loyal to Rizumu, despite Kanon scaring him all the time. He became a source of advice for Rizumu, very much like the relationship Aira and Shou share. They became so friendly with each other to the point where they were basically boyfriend and girlfriend by the end of Aurora Dream. They are still in love with each other 3 years later in Dear My Future. Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future Hibiki is still working in Callings 3 years later. He has changed his hairstyle and has grown in the past 3 years. Everyone in Callings has supposedly graduated from high school. He is still in love with Rizumu and she is in love with him. He first appeared in Rizumu's Prism Act, getting married to her (speaking with a Kansai dialect), but meets the other members of Prizmmy☆ later and blushes when she talks to him. It is later revealed that he and Rizumu have been married for an entire year and a half, and have been living separately without telling the fans in order to not anger them. When they married 1 1/2 years previous, he immediately told Kanon, his sister who he cares for deeply. In Episode 28, Hibiki, along with Rizumu requested permission from Kyoko to officially reveal their marriage to the public, only for the latter to reject it due to her believing that it still wasn't the appropriate time to be doing so. After the rest of MARs and Callings arrived to show their support, Kyoko eventually relented and gave them the green light to do so. In the final episode of Dear My Future, he officially marries Rizumu in a wedding ceremony. The two of them are last seen sitting together during their honeymoon while Rizumu's family looks on. Etymology Hibiki's given name literally means "echo". When his name is put together with the other two members of Callings, their names literally mean, "An echoing show". His surname means "Wisteria hall". Gallery Main article: Hibiki Toudou/Image Gallery Category:Callings Category:Pretty Top Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Toudou Family Category:Main Love Interests Category:Aurora Dream Category:Prism Stars Category:Dear My Future